A Meeting
by Vampirycent
Summary: Young Kai and Rei meet for the first time. Short oneshot.


A/N : I wrote this a while ago on livejournal... Thought I may as well upload it here.

Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

------------------------------------

A twelve-year-old boy sat crouched down on the inside of a rotted log somewhere deep inside the large wood that surrounded his home village, peering out through his black hair with wide amber eyes. He was waiting for the dogs to pass. The dogs had been sent out by the 'other' people, the people that nobody could trust. The child had heard some of his elders call these people the Pale Faces and he'd heard that they were evil and were out to kill innocent creatures in search for something they called 'gold'; the boy didn't know what gold was but he had been told that it shone brightly like the sun and came from out of the ground like potatoes and other root vegetables. It was strange, he'd never seen anything shiny sprouting from beneath his feet, but then again he wasn't known within his tribe for being the most observant of children.

As he sat there, listening, waiting, he heard somebody shout out in a language he didn't understand. Had the Pale Faces seen him? Was he going to die? He ducked down further into the log as he heard the brush being torn apart by the dogs as they rushed through it toward his hiding place, growling and barking. A strangled cry suddenly broke through the woods, making the hair on the boy's neck stand on end. Had the dogs just... killed somebody?

Another few shouts in that language and it seemed that the dogs were being called back. The child heaved a huge sigh of relief; he'd been so close to being found by those savage beasts. He cautiously sat up on his knees and peeked nervously over the top of the log to make sure the coast was clear. He glanced to his left and was happy to see that nothing was there and turned to glance to his right, falling back into the log with a surprised squeak when he found himself face to face with another person. He was a Pale Face boy with fluffy light blue hair and inquisitive red eyes, he also appeared to be of around the same age as the black haired boy and also had blue marks across his face which the other boy could only assume were tribal markings. The amber eyes of the young native could do nothing more than stare up in horror and confusion at the other boy (who appeared to be just as confused) and glance around for an escape route.

The Pale Face boy said something in a harsh tone in a language the other couldn't understand, raising his fists so that he was stood in a fighting stance. The black haired boy's eyes widened slightly as he shook his head hastily - He didn't want to fight!

"I don't want to fight you." He whispered in fear as the Pale Face boy came closer. The boy's red eyes blinked and he cocked his head to one side in wonder. This other child didn't speak the same language as he did yet he had always assumed that everybody spoke the same language. Deciding that he probably wasn't the biggest threat in the woods, the blue haired boy crawled into the log to sit next to the other; he had never seen a person of this colour and with such strange features like yellow eyes and pointed ears so he was almost wondering if this other creature was real at all. He couldn't ask due to the language differences and it would be rude to anyway, though curiosity got the better of him, causing him to poke the native boy in the arm to make sure he was real. The boy looked quite offended at being poked and shuffled away from the Pale Face with a warning growl, but this action just peaked the other's interest.

"Kai." He stated to the native, taking hold of a lock of the boy's black hair and looking at it with great interest. When the boy didn't answer, he lifted his gaze to meet the perplexed amber eyes and sighed. He then pointed to himself, repeating "Kai." Before gesturing toward the native boy.

Beginning to understand what the blue haired boy was on about, the native smiled a little. "Rei." He replied, now enjoying the comfortable silence that had come over them since Kai had said his name. However, the silence didn't last long as this Pale Face seemed to be curious about this new culture he had seemed to have been thrown into. He pointed at the log and seemed to be demanding it's name in the native's language. The black haired boy smiled at his new found friend; it was going to be a very long day...

A _very_ long day.

------------------------------------


End file.
